


[Podfic] Two Semis, Both Alike In Dignity

by Gilraina



Series: (So Many) Semis, All Alike In Dignity [3]
Category: Two Trucks - Lemon Demon (Song)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shakespearean Sonnet, and then the podficcers swooped in, the author spent ten minutes writing this as a goof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina/pseuds/Gilraina
Summary: A podfic of "Two Semis, Both Alike In Dignity" by AceyEnnAuthor's summary:A poem about love.
Relationships: Truck/Different Truck
Series: (So Many) Semis, All Alike In Dignity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083101
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: Beautiful Murder Machines: VoiceTeam MysteryBox 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Two Semis, Both Alike In Dignity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Semis, Both Alike In Dignity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919739) by [AceyEnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:02:47
  * **File type:** MP3
  * **Size:** 2.2 MB



### Stream & Download

  * [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/two-semis-both-alike-in-dignity/Two%20Semis%2C%20Both%20Alike%20In%20Dignity.mp3)
  * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XkJX6fBVYt92NsXW0iOlUIZ26eG9BH_B/view?usp=sharing)
  * [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/jxqsq3cbjdx3wri/Two_Semis%252C_Both_Alike_In_Dignity.mp3/file)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Two Semis, Both Alike In Dignity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919739)
  * **Author:** [AceyEnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn)
  * **Reader:** [Gilraina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina)
  * **Editing:** [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess)
  * **Cover Art:** [nervouscupcakeinspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace)
  * **Music:** [Two Trucks](https://open.spotify.com/track/1s5A0u1dnAeVNur5nPkCpD) by Lemon Demon 
  * **Work Skin:** [Azdaema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)



**Author's Note:**

> Recorded during VTMB2020, and what a delight it was to record 😝 Thanks to [AceyEnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn) for writing this beautiful piece and letting us record it, to [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess) for editing the "Two Trucks" by Lemon Demon into the podfic, and to [nervouscupcakeinspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace) for the lovely artwork!
> 
> If you enjoyed this poem, please make sure to visit [the original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919739) and leave kudos and/or a comment there! Feel free to share your thoughts on the podfic with me here as well, I would love to know what you think!


End file.
